Vandalism, Thy Name Is Hinata
by Ninja Jiyu
Summary: Proof that Hinata would do just about anything to get Naruto to like her. One-shot. Rated T for slight language. Warning!: This fic contains unhealthy amounts of Hinata-based crack!


Hi people! Jiyu is here once more to bring you the crack that likes to sneak its way out of her mind every now and again!

Okay, so I wrote this little one-shot as a sanity saver while I'm in the process of writing my multi-chapter story _Panthera Onca_ (You should go read it!! *Hint-Hint*).

Sanity saver you ask? Well, when I was writing the story's sixth chapter (which _should_ be up tomorrow), I realized that I had become more than a little obsessed with Bleach than I probably should have (which probably isn't healthy in the slightest), _so_, I figured that it was a good idea to write about something _else_ to get away from my obsession.

And what better way than writing about sweet little Hinata-chan behaving badly?

Anyway, here it is people! The sanity one-shot and proof that Hinata would do _anything_ to get Naruto to like her!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. That is the joy of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata was not one to get in trouble. Oh no. Quite the contrary. She had always been a quiet and obedient girl who tried her hardest and put forth all her effort into what ever she did. Never once had she even _considered_ doing anything that was not right.

_Never_.

….Which is why it was so strange that she, a girl whom most people in her village and family considered lacking any form of backbone what-so-ever, was now standing over her sleeping father with a paint brush in one hand and two bottles of neon-orange face paint and glitter in the other.

Confused?

Let us then recap on the events that happened earlier that day that had put our little Hinata in this unfortunate position.....

**. . . . .**

Hyuuga Hanabi was _bored_.

Not just the normal bored that we all experience every once in a while. Oh _no_. This was what we would call an _extreme_ case of boredom.

Her training with her father had let out a few minutes prior and she had nothing else to do than to sit in the hall boredly as her father retired to his room for his afternoon nap. Sighing, she got up and made her way to the kitchen where her older sister was fixing lunch for her father when he awoke.

She walked in and sat at the table, releasing a heavy sigh that made her sister jump and turn to her. Hanabi rolled her eyes at this. Her sister was _such_ an airhead.

"Oh! G-good afternoon Hanabi-chan!" she stuttered, giving her sister a polite smile. Hanabi let out a puff of air and responded with an unceremonious grunt.

"What's so good about it, nee-chan?" she asked, giving her older sister a look, "There's nothing to _do_!"

"I thought that you were training with Father?" Hinata replied, turning back to her cooking. Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"_No_," she said, "Father went to take a nap, remember?"

She rolled her eyes and her sisters stuttered 'oh.'

"W-well, you could g-go outside." Hinata suggested, looking at her sister over her shoulder, "I-it's a beautiful day."

"I don't _want_ to go outside." she huffed in reply. "I _want_ something to do!"

Hinata was quiet and her sister huffed again.

Banging her head on the table, she groaned and listened to her sisters stupid humming as she made lunch. Gosh! She was _such_ a goody-goody! Did she _ever_ do anything bad?

….Wait.

An evil grin spread across Hanabi's face as an idea popped into her head.

"Hey nee-chan," she said slowly, lifting her head and propping it up on her elbow, "You like that Uzumaki kid, right?"

Hinata squeaked and dropped the knife she was cutting vegetables with. Hanabi didn't see it, but she could tell that her sister was blushing from the way she was stuttering out 'Naruto' multiple times. She grinned.

"I know how you can get him to like you." she in a sing-song voice. In no time flat, Hinata was at the table and leaning over her sister, her face crimson and her stutter in full swing.

"H-h-how!?" she said, obviously excited by the notion that Naruto could somehow like her back via her sisters idea.

Hanabi grinned evilly.

Let the game begin.

**. . . . .**

And so it came to be that little Hyuuga Hinata was in this little predicament.

Fun, huh?

Uncapping the bottle of neon-orange paint, Hinata carefully dipped her paintbrush in and sprinkled a little glitter on it. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her face was flush with the thought of what she was about to do.

Would this really make Naruto like her?

"_You know how Uzumaki used to always pull pranks and stuff, right?_" Hanabi had said, "_Well, if you did something of _equal_ caliber, say, painting our fathers face while he was sleeping and letting him walk around all day with it on, for instance, he would _definitely_ notice you! I guarantee it!_"

Why was she listening to her little sister again?

She _was_, after all, the bad egg among the two, so to speak.

But whatever. If Naruto would like and notice her for this, she would do it.

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Hinata quickly apologized to her sleeping father and set to work.

**. . . . .**

_An hour later…_

Hyuuga Hiashi had just woken up from his nap and walked into the kitchen-

-Only to find that it was empty. On the table was a small note written in his eldest daughter's neat script.

"_Dear Father,_" it read, "_Here is your lunch. I made your favorite. Please put it in the sink when you're done and I'll do the dishes later when I get back from training!_

_-Love Hinata._"

Figuring that his daughter had already gone to train with her teammates for the afternoon, he picked up his lunch and sat down at the table to eat. The after note had confused him, but he chose to ignore it, seeing as he had no idea what she could _possibly_ be sorry for.

"Perhaps she prepared the rice wrong?" he asked himself, inspecting the rice place neatly in his bento. It was a classic Hinata mistake, but nothing to be _that_ sorry for.

Shrugging it off, Hiashi ate his lunch and put his dishes in the sink just as his daughter had instructed. Now full, he proceeded to make his way down the hall to wash up before making his daily rounds in the compounds tiny garden.

On his way, he spotted several lower branch members making their way up the hall. Why not greet them?

"Good afternoon." he said, giving them a polite bow.

"Good afternoon, Hiashi-sama." they replied in unison. Odd. They were looking at him funny. Was there something on his face? He shook it off.

As he turned the corner, he missed the muttered conversation that they were now having.

"Why is Hiashi-sama's face orange and glittery?"

"I don't know! Perhaps it's a practical joke?"

"Hardly!"

"Is it April first already?"

Hiashi strolled to his quarters and into his large bathroom. As he began to wash his hands, he paused as he caught a glimpse of his reflection.

What he saw not only made his face turn red with embarrassment and anger-

It also made him understand the meaning of his daughters after note.

"_P.s. - SORRY!!_"

"_**HIIIIINAAAAATAAAAAAA!!!!!!!**_"

But his yelling was in vain.

Why is _that_, you ask?

Well, because, by now, Hyuuga Hinata was already beyond the borders of Konoha, of course!

**. . . . .**

And, on the other side of the compound, a not-so-bored Hanabi was, quite literally, laughing her _ass_ off.

_Check and mate_.

* * *

Ehehehehe! Yeah, I was bored and insane at the time I wrote this last night….so….

…What!? Don't look at me like that! Gosh…..

Reviews are loved, if you can't tell! Please go and do that! Kay? Thanks!


End file.
